Shopping
by SuperCrys
Summary: Kara has other things to do on a Saturday than spend all of her time with Lena. Kara decides to take Lena grocery shopping with her. Fluffy SuperCorp!


**Disclaimer- Characters are not mine.**

 **Reviews give me life*****

Lena turned over in bed to find her girlfriend pulling a sweater over her head. Lena laughed when Kara's head popped up through the hole, Kara's hair was messier than Lena had made it. Kara smiled sheepishly at Lena and stood up, now beginning to jump around the room as she put her pants on.

"Where are you going, Danvers?" Lena asked, still laughing at her adorable girlfriend. "You can't sneak out of your own apartment."

Finally being dressed, Kara climbed back onto her bed and kissed Lena's forehead. "I love spending all my time with you, I love that you distract me the way you do, but I have stuff to do on a Saturday besides… well, you."

Lena laughed, "And what is more important than me, today?"

Kara pulled a face. "I never said more important. It's grocery shopping…"

Lena's face lit up. "That sounds like so much fun, can I join you?"

"What do you mean fun?" Kara asked in disgust.

Lena frowned, "It's not fun?"

"Have you ever been grocery shopping?"

"No."

"Then you should know how boring it is- wait, what?"

Lena bit her lip awkwardly and repeated, "No."

Kara raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Lena laughed. "Well, growing up in a rich family we always had someone to do shopping and cooking for us…"

"And now?"

"Now… I still have a personal shopper."

Kara stared wide eyed at Lena. She was speechless.

Lena could feel Kara judging her. She rushed to justify herself. "I have just been so used to it. I cook dinner all alone… most of the time… I'm very busy… I have seen the inside of a shop. I often go get something that i crave and don't have. I've just never been grocery shopping…"

Kara couldn't hold it back. She erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny, Kara!"

Kara was rolling around on the bed now. She couldn't speak, she just nodded in disagreement.

Lena folded her arms and tried to act annoyed but Kara's laugh was contagious. Soon both of them were crying in laughter and struggling to breathe.

After a good giggle session, Kara kissed Lena and smiled. "You, Miss-I-am-too-rich-to-go-grocery-shopping, you're going shopping with me today."

Lena laughed, "I am really excited to find out how boring it is!"

Kara checked her list again. She just needed a few more items before she could get out of there. Except for that item near the top that Kara asked Lena to get more than thirty minutes ago.

"Lena!" Kara shouted, zooming off with her two carts. Stanger's gave her dirty looks but she ignored that, it was something she had grown familiar with during her time on earth.

Finally she found Lena in the toy section laughing hysterically at a talking bear.

"Lena, what is happening?" Kara interrupted trying to hide her smile.

"This bear is so funny it knows my name!"

"Did you tell it your name?"

"Yes."

"It is just repeating you."

"It's so cute!"

Kara laughed and put the bear into her cart.

"Where have you been? I asked you ages ago to get me some flour."

Lena shrugged. "I couldn't find it and then I couldn't find you either so I just wondered around until I met Mister Bear, he kept me company."

"You can't find your way around a grocery store?"

Lena shrugged. Kara laughed.

"Come on, get in the cart and I'll show you the mysteries of the life of middle class shoppers."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "That was made for food not asses! The next person who uses the cart will put their food where my butt was!"

"That is what packaging is for! Just don't fart."

"Kara Danvers you are insane."

"Get in the cart. I don't want you wandering off again."

"I won't!"

"Get in the cart."

Lena finally gave in and laughed as she climbed into one of the carts. She clutched the bear to her chest and looked back at her grinning girlfriend.

"Do you have to have children with me?" Lena blurted.

She bit her lip and looked away from Kara, immediately regretting the lack of subtleness in her question.

Kara stopped the carts and walked around to face her girlfriend.

"I mean, I might be a CEO who doesn't know how to find her way around a grocery store but I think I could be a great mom as long as you are there with me."

Kara smiled. "Only if you promise not to take our children grocery shopping."

Lena smiled now and released the breath she was holding. "I promise."

Kara leaned in and kissed her, only to be interrupted by and employee of the store.

"Excuse me madams? Shoppers are not allowed to sit in the carts, it's unhygienic…"

"I told you!" Lena said. She hopped out of the cart and placed her hand around Kara's waist.

Kara laughed at the blush on her girlfriend's face.


End file.
